My Crystal Clear Days With You
by MentalistSweete
Summary: This continues on from last week, including the case and thoughts running through everyone's minds. Crime in the first chapter. I can't live in that Airstream all my life, and I want to be away from civilization. But… I also want to stay with Teresa.
1. Solving All the Problems

Disclaimer: I slept with a teddy bear last night, which I named Jisbon. Unfortunately, I do not own _this_ Jisbon. WARNING! Contains possible spoilers. A/N: This contains none of my OCs. This continues on from last week, including the case and thoughts running through everyone's minds.

A religious serial killer is terrorizing Texas, and several other states widespread. He is calling himself Gabriel, the true Angel of Death. He kills those who he believes is taking advantage if their lives on Earth. For some, he considers special. These do not fight. He thinks that mean they believe in him. He attempts to resurrect these victims, allowing him to feel like Jesus and his prey has the chance to play the role of Lazarus.

This, Patrick has decided, will be his last case. What with all that's happened with Cho and Wylie because of Vega, he can't take it anymore. _If this had happened ten years ago, I'd just leave. I'd create an alias and borrow some hideous disguise. I'd leave for some neutral foreign country and just escape all my problems. _

I can't do that now. I've got my revenge and now I've got Teresa. This was never part of the plan, but I am definitely not complaining about this. I can't live in that Airstream all my life, and I want to be away from civilization. But… I also want to stay with Teresa. And I want to be able to check in on her at all times.

Jane's thoughts are disrupted by a ding from Wylie's computer. He and Lisbon surround the screen. Someone had caught the mysterious criminal on tape. He is wearing all black and must be about six-and-a-half feet tall, which has _got_ to be impossible, right? Lisbon watches the video and many different things enter her mind.

_Great. Our unexplained crook looks like the Angel of Death and he's too tall for any human. Unless he's from the circus. Crap, what is he's one of Ja- Sheep dip! Teresa, I am surprised at you! Patrick is your BOYFRIEND! But he's still attached to his past. You think I don't see him toying with that ring of his? I know who he is. I know, well I __usually__ know when he is lying now. Still, all these surprises._

_Should I give him my house key? No, because I'm trying to move out of my neighborhood. But how do I tell him without him wanting to do something about it? Then again, I don't even have any money to rent a new house. Let alone buy one._

Her thoughts are cut short as Cho assigns her and Jane to the new crime scene. Patrick doesn't fight Teresa for the keys. He just secretly locks his arm with hers and guides her to the elevator. They ride down in a hesitant silence then walk to Lisbon's car. She is driving but pulls into a nearly abandoned parking lot and frowns.

"What is it?" Jane asks concerned.

"Do you…" She starts. Once she catches his eye, she switches her question. "Know where we're supposed to be going? I didn't catch the address."

He smiles slightly. "I'm afraid I didn't hear much either. I'll call Cho."

Jane takes out his phone, first staring at his wallpaper. It is a photo of Teresa deeply asleep on the bed in the Airstream. He catches her tentative gaze then dials his buddy's number. He answers on the second ring.

"Yeah?"

"Hey. Teresa and I didn't catch that"

"12 Justice Park Drive. It's just outside of the Houston FBI grounds district."

"Always helpful. Thanks, Cho."

Jane reiterates to his girlfriend. They arrive at the scene in a short time. Lisbon heads straight for the man in charge. Jane watches from a safe distance. He can 'read' the body while also listening to the conversation between the agents. He smiles as Lisbon wins, taking the case away.

"Same MO." He declares. "This one was… _special_."

"Wait, you mean he…"

"Yes." Jane nods sadly. "And, her, uh, her left shoe seems empty in this light."

Lisbon reluctantly unties the girl's boot. She slips it off easily. Her foot is missing. Lisbon looks like she is going to be sick. Jane quickly steps up. He orders an agent in close proximity to call their boss about the missing foot. Jane walks Lisbon to a small creek and douses her with a splatter of water. She sighs and leans back against his chest. She looks up at the sky while Jane makes a major decision. He holds Teresa in his arms as he inconspicuously removes his ring.

_Oh, this is nice. The killer is sicker than I originally thought. He strangled her, cut her then revived her and killed her again. She's a young girl. She had a lot of life ahead of her. But Jane is helping. This is nice. Looking up at the sky with his arms around me. He could tell I was feeling sick. He's said how he can't bear to watch me in danger, but the truth is… I can't see __him__ like this either._

_Just a few days ago, he found out __I__ was going in as a so-called undercover agent to take down the man who killed Vega. He couldn't stop Cho's plan, so what does he do? He goes in, instead of me. Last month, he directed me to tail an EMT. He knew the man wasn't who we were looking for. He wanted me to be safe. Sure, I got I little miffed. But I understand. Me to him is just like him to me._

Jane starts to stroke her hair. He closes his eyes, as well. He scoots over and leans up against a rock. It is a little damp but he doesn't mind. His thoughts begin to drift again.

Okay, the ring is off. My hand feels naked. Free, but naked. It needs a new ring to cover the spot. Here it is, Tuesday. I can't believe we worked on a Sunday. But same case, same killer… he's probably wearing stilts. Wait, back to that video. Wasn't the killer- I think I've recognized that particular type of mask before. Back when I was younger, traveling the states. I guess we should get going. The sooner we wrap up this case, the sooner I can show Teresa that little place I bought. The sooner I can lay all my problems to rest.

He sits up, jolting Teresa awake. She moans a moment then the two stand. Jane and Lisbon walk, hand-in-hand, back to the car. They drive back, Patrick looking at Teresa and Teresa turning away, then the same thing vice versa. Once back, Lisbon heads to the kitchen for coffee. Jane, instead, asks Wylie to re-upload the video. Jane watches intently then asks to pause at a certain frame. He zooms in on an exposed pocket in the criminal's trench coat. Half of a sequined black mask can be seen.

He slams his fists on Wylie's desk making the man leap up. Jane quickly races into Cho's office claiming to know a way to narrow the search. He professes that the felon is a stilts man in the upcoming Mardi Gras parade. The FBI drives down to the Mardi Gras warehouse. Lisbon, Cho and Wylie split up. Unable to stay put, Jane rushes off in Teresa's direction. He looks around the corner. Lisbon's gun is aimed at the crook and a henchman has two aimed at both her and Wylie. Cho has one aimed at this man and yet another man is aimed at him. Jane looks around, noticing there is still one henchman around… and he is watching all from the second floor. Jane runs out, grabs an extra gun from the dash and calls in for backup. Jane scales the building by the fire escape and searches for the remainder.

Damn, I cannot believe I am doing this. But I gotta save Teresa. And Cho. And, the team, right. I gotta make sure the team is okay. I'm getting a new job in two weeks. Teresa will do what she wants and I'll be close by at all times. My new Citroen is going to be delivered on sometime today and we gotta use it, if she says 'yes' after this is all over. But… she will. Right?

He identifies the lawbreaker. He has at least three guns on his person. The one in his hands is aimed at the crew. If one finger is misplaced, everyone is gone. He needs to do this before anyone, namely Wylie, gets weak knees. Lisbon trembles.

If I hadn't been the first… if I hadn't just waited and scanned the area, we wouldn't all be in this predicament. Oh, God. Where's Jane? Please sit still for once in your life.

Cho groans inwardly. _The man in front of him is very trigger-happy. There's another in his left shoe. Then I can't even see the man behind me. How are we going to get out of this alive? What is Jason doing? I should've called for backup._

Wylie stands, crouched over. He slowly moves his aim. He tries to take it from his original position over to the man holding against Cho. _Okay, can I do this? No. No, I can't. But I need to, don't I? What was that sound? Hey, there's two men up on the next floor. Great. Oh, wait. One's aimed at us but, is the other one sneaking up on him? Are we gonna be saved? Who is that?_

Jane reaches the bridge. _About fifteen steps away._ _Can I make the shot? Okay. This is for Teresa. This is for the future._ Jane takes careful aim at the man's hands. He cocks the gun, situates his position and fires.

The shot echoes loudly. The men downstairs freeze for hardly a minute, just enough time for Wylie to collapse and the other agents to shoot. The bad guys fall. The man on the bridge yelps in pain, dropping his weapon. At the touch of the floor, it fires twice. One hits the man's own foot and the other hits Jane's chest. He falls back with a shout but fires again. In the man's chest. He loses his balance and falls off the beam.

He is instantly killed. The other bad guys are arrested and the agents look up at the origin. Jane crawls over and waves.

"We're clear!"

"Jane?" Cho and Lisbon call out simultaneously.

Lisbon leaves the crooks with Cho and Wylie. She runs up the stairs and Jane meets her halfway. She runs into his arms in anger and gratitude.

"How could you – why did you – did you get – oh, god, you got shot!"

"Damn," He half-smiles. "This was one of my favorite suits."

"Jane, this is serious! This is, why aren't you bleeding?"

He lets go and unbuttons his shirt, revealing a Kevlar vest. She slaps his chest with a smile. "_Now_ you listen."

Lisbon and Jane help get the crooks into the car, and then they leave the scene together. Jane calls for a taxi and pleads for Lisbon to come along. Of course, she complies and they ride in each other's arms. The ride isn't too long. They ride to a closed-in shack, hidden in a woods with a creek. It is only a short thirteen miles away from the FBI building. He takes her down to the dock.

"What do you think?"

"This is a really nice place. But why are we here?"

"I just bought it."

"What? I thought you wanted keys to my"

"Teresa, we both know you didn't plan on staying there for very long."

"I hate how easy it is for you to read me." She smiles.

"Not everything is easy to read." He admits. "Let's go by the water."

They sit off the dock, bare feet dangling off the side. Lisbon bites her lip and Jane fiddles with something in his pocket.

Oh, what are we doing here? I want to kiss him but I don't know what he wants. This is such a nice place, and earlier he said he was leaving. Is he having second thoughts about us? Is this his way of breaking up? Oh, I can't do this!

What will she say? Is now a good time? We just brought a string of criminals to jail but she's mad that I got shot. But she's glad that I listened to her about the vest. But mad because I didn't stay put? But she likes the house. But does she want to move in with me? Well, no time like the present. Here goes!

Patrick and Teresa turn to each other and open their mouths to talk. Teresa smiles and stares at his baby blues. He gets caught in her emerald sea.

"Patrick, I…" She starts.

"Teresa, please. Let me go first. This is important."

Patrick takes her hand and encourages her to stand along with him. She does so, and then he kneels down on one knee. It is now that Teresa realizes his ring is missing. Her face brightens and he removes a small velvet box from his pocket. Patrick opens the box and shows a beautiful diamond engagement ring with emerald flakes.

"Teresa Lisbon, will you marry me?"

**A/N: Hope you love it! Keep reading! And review! **


	2. Creating Our New Lives

Disclaimer: WARNING! Contains possible spoilers. This is not mine.

**A/N: This contains none of my OCs. This is how it should happen, by my standards. Although I am writing about the last episode, for the last episode (yeah, I cried, too), this is **_**NOT**_** my last fanfic for The Mentalist.**

Her eyes gleam a certain uncertainty. Patrick's breath catches in his throat as his heartbeat erratically throbs. She holds the box and seems to be deciding whether to accept or close the box. Suddenly, she lets out a joyful, un-Lisbon-like squeal. She confiscates the piece of jewelry from its entrapment and cradles it on her finger.

"Yes! Patrick, of course! I would _love _to marry you!"

"Excellent." He lets out an anxious breath. He gives her a kiss. "I've booked a church for this Saturday."

"What?" She is speechless.

"I was relying on the power of Positivity." He smiles. "Although, in my mind, you never toyed with me like you just did."

She grins. "So, I can still surprise you?"

They kiss. Immediately after, Teresa takes out her phone. She dials a number as they walk to the garage.

"Tommy! Tommy, where are you?"

"Louisiana."

"Whatever. Normally, I'd be so mad at you but now…"

"It's about Patrick?"

"He proposed!"

"Tell me you said yes!" Annie steals the phone from her dad.

"Yeah." She nods, knowing they can't see. "And the wedding is on," She pauses. "The Citroen!"

"Wedding's on a car?" Annie laughs. "You sure it's not on Saturday?"

"No, it's, wait. How'd you know?"

"He invited all of us to your Maybe-Wedding last week."

"All of you?"

"The whole family, Aunt Reece." She says happily. "Everyone's gonna be there."

"Can't wait."

Patrick and Teresa drive back to work in the eggshell blue Citroen. Wylie stares at the car suspiciously while he is talking with Cho in the parking lot. Just minutes after, another car – a black sedan – pulls in, with a man and woman inside showing their guest badges. They park just behind Patrick and Teresa.

The duo step out. A redheaded woman and a tall, lanky man help three young kids out of their backseats. One is only a few months old and rests in a kangaroo pouch the man is wearing. Teresa recognizes them with a smile.

"Grace! Wayne! What are you doing here?"

"Patrick texted us that you said yes. We were waiting in Houston." Grace smiles.

"Who all did you invite?" Teresa asks her fiancé.

"Oh, just the Abbots, the people from my carnie days, Danny, your family, the Rigsbys, Summer, Tamzin and a few other people who've helped us over the years. Minelli and Hightower and the such." He takes out two extra invites. "And I've just invited Cho and Wylie. Am I missing anybody?"

"You really think everything out, don't you?"

"I try."

Grace and Teresa then separate from the boys, off to go dress shopping. The kids are left with the boys. Cho cannot believe he is left in the dark. Again. The boys begin babysitting, while also talking about girls and drinking cokes.

"I don't believe it. First Wayne and Grace. Now you and Lisbon."

"You can call her Teresa, Cho. She won't be 'Lisbon' for much longer, you know."

For the rest of the day and all of Wednesday, the two sets of people get closer and get more ready. The girls work out the flowers, the decoration and the dresses. The boys figure out the food, the seating arrangement and the music.

On Thursday, the Catholic Church is decorated in all shades of blue and green. There are a lot of tables, all arranged in a certain way. White lilies and blue carnations filter the atmosphere. Teresa has found her dream dress. On Friday, the bridesmaids' dresses are perfected: an olive green with neon blue (the only shades not featured in the decoration). Most everyone replied for fish. The first song to be danced by husband and wife is no contest.

Saturday is the big day. Patrick waits up front. He is very excited, watching everyone before him. His best man, Kimball, stands beside him holding a ring. The groomsmen, Wayne, Dennis, Jason and Danny stand to the side. The bridesmaids walk down the aisle two by two – Madeleine and Summer, Sam and Tamzin – and glide to the side. The maid of honor, Grace, follows.

Lastly, the wedding march begins and Teresa flows down the aisle in a very beautiful dress. Virgil gives her away and she joins Patrick at the front. He removes her veil and the two exchange personalized vows.

"Do you, Patrick Daniel Jane, take Teresa as your lawfully wedded wife?"

He takes the ring from Kimball and places it on his bride's finger. "I do."

"Do you, Teresa Marie Lisbon, take Patrick as your lawfully wedded husband?"

She receives the ring from Grace and places it on her groom's finger. "I do."

"By the power vested in me, by the online Austin bar, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Cheers erupt as Patrick caresses Teresa's cheeks. They embrace with a loving, passionate kiss. 'More Than Words' by Extreme plays over the speakers and the crowd grows quiet. A single spotlight shadows on the ground before them. Tables are moved to the sides and the Janes begin to dance.

After the song is over, 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift starts up. The newlyweds join their bridesmaids, groomsmen, best man and maid of honor at a circular table.

"Nicely done." Dennis sighs, raising his red wine.

The others raise their glasses and clink. They excitedly chatter about the nuptials and life in general. Little by little, the table breaks away. Grace, Wayne and Jason get up to dance to 'Firework' by Katy Perry. Danny talks up Tamzin and they leave to find somewhere more private. Summer and Kimball take their conversation elsewhere, as well. Madeleine gives last congratulations before getting up to stop her son from trashing the dessert table. Dennis joins Lena on the dance floor and Sam joins Pete, as 'When You Love' by Sinead O'Connor is heard through the speakers.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you." Teresa raises her glass.

"You mean what you were going to say back before I proposed to you?"

"Yeah." She exhales softly. "I turned in my resignation."

"What?" He is thoroughly shocked. "Where will you work?"

"I got a job in another government building." She assures him. "I'll be a CPS Conservation Worker in the Fillmore Memorial Building."

He starts laughing and she frowns with a pout. "What's so funny?"

He kisses her with a smile. "We just think too much alike, my dear. I'll be working in NICS."

"The National Instant Criminal…"

"Background Check System." He finishes. "Yeah. And guess where _that _is?"

"I don't" Her eyes widen. "The Fillmore Memorial Building? Patrick, that's _amazing_!"

"I know!" He laughs. "I'm on the fourth floor, left wing."

"I'm on the fourth floor, too! Right wing."

[Three months later…]

Patrick Jane finishes the last background check for the day. It is on a nanny for Taku Homa services. He clicks off his light and packs up his desk. He looks over at the couch in his workspace, reminiscing of his years of employment at the California Bureau of Investigation. He walks down the hall.

Teresa Jane gets the last background check, smiling at the approval for the guardian. She places the printout in a folder and turns off her life. She puts her jacket on and grabs her purse. She glances to the couch across from her desk, thinking less about the families who come in, and thinking more about families-to-be. She walks down the hall.

Patrick and Teresa meet in the lobby, join hands and step into the elevator. With smiles on both their faces, the couple rides in a content silence. They stop in the middle of the lot, where hardly any cars are still there.

"Whose car should we take?" Patrick asks his wife.

"Let's take the Citroen." She responds, overlooking her own Corolla.

He kisses her forehead and climbs into the driver's seat after helping her into the passenger side. Instead of starting the car, Patrick smiles knowingly toward Teresa. He turns on the overhead light.

"I love this line of work, don't you?"

"Oh, I really do." She grins. "And we're so close to each other."

"And I love living out by the creek, don't you?"

"Oh, yes. The wilderness is just doing wonders. I don't know why I didn't think about living in the woods earlier. It's so… Zen." She sighs genuinely.

He looks puzzled. "Something's wrong."

"No, of course not. Patrick, how do you feel when you were looking up those caretakers, seeing the kids they'd be looking after?"

"Honestly?" She nods. "It made me feel jealous."

That had not been in her mind. "Jealous? Why?"

"Because…" Patrick heaves a sigh. "I have a beautiful wife and an immense house in the woods. I have an amazing job, a fully functional Citroen, an intelligent wife, but… no kids. I, I am ready, Teresa. I want a little boy. Or a girl. I want to be a dad again. I see all these happy people when I look up a protector for the children. And I'm jealous because I want that."

"Patrick…" Teresa is radiating with joy now. "You have no reason to be jealous. The doctor called…"

"You, you mean…" Tears start to fill his eyes.

"I'm pregnant!"

Patrick and Teresa kiss in excitement. He declares he must drive them to a celebratory dinner at once. He drives with his left hand, holding onto Teresa's with his right. In the parking lot at a fancy restaurant, Patrick hands the valet his keys.

"I'm not dressed for this."

"You're dressed for anything and all things. Trust me."

She smiles and takes his hand. "Patrick? I love you."

He kisses her hand. "Teresa? I love you forever."

**A/N: Well, that's my ending. Hope you like it. Hope it is uploaded by the time the show comes on, as well. Long live The Mentalist!**


End file.
